The dying melody from my soul
by Little-Psycho-Baby-Doll
Summary: Maka quitte Death City à la fin de sa scolarité à Shibusen alors que ces amis restent pour aider Shinigami-sama ou juste pour rester près de bons souvenirs; 5ans plus tard, le destin la force à y retourner. Peut-on admettre que nous changeons ? ...
1. Le début de la fin d'une histoire

_**The dying melody from my soul ...**_

I_NTRODUCTION – Le début de la fin d'une histoire... _

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur Death City, les combat précédant son arrivée invitant la mythique Lune Sanglante à se joindre au doux ciel de ce soir de juin. Bien que l'été ne soit là que depuis quelques jours, tous en profitait déjà un maximum, mais dans cette euphorie Maka, elle, n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête. Si le mois de juin annonçait les vacances, cette année il annonçait aussi la fin de sa scolarité à Shibusen. Dans une semaine, elle et les autres de son année seront diplômés aptes à détruire librement les œufs du Grand Dévoreur sans céder; puis il y aura le gala de l'école pour faire une dernière fête de groupe; et ensuite chacun suivra son propre chemin afin de retrouver de la famille et des amis, de réaliser un rêve, etc. Oui, bien sûr, certains resteront auprès de Shinigami, d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, elle était la seule de la bande à quitter la ville... Soul étant devenu Death Scythe, il était normal qu'il reste pour combattre au côtés du dieu de la mort; Black Star et Tsubaki, étant fiancés, prévoyaient de se mariés et d'aménager à Death City de manière à ce que leur(s) enfant(s) puissent aller eux aussi à Shibusen; Liz et Patty aillant décider de rester avec Kid et ce dernier voulant rester près de Crona, qui était pour lui telle une sœur, et de son père restait lui aussi; oui, seule elle partait...

Elle se demandait souvent si elle ne ferrais pas mieux de rester, après tout elle n'avait encore rien dit au sujet de son départ aux autres. Mais à chaque fois c'était pareil, comment pouvait-elle, non, pourrait-elle laisser tomber tout ce pour quoi sa mère c'était battu ? Jamais elle ne laisserais tomber la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, quitte à s'éloigner de tout, quitte à devenir une ermite fuyant les villes, quitte à renoncer à tous ces rêves: elle tiendrait parole!

Perdu dans ces réflexions, elle ne vu pas la balle arriver et se la pris en pleine tête.

- Maka! Ça va? Lui demanda la faux

- Oui oui, c'est rien t'inquiète.

- Rhaa... Maka bouge un peu au lieu de rester planté comme ça sur ton banc à lire un livre! Ou bien t'as trop peur de te prendre une de ces raclés par le seul, le Grand, l'UNIQUE : BLACK STAR ! Hurla l'assassin, ce qui n'eut pour effet qu'un air gêné de la part de Tsubaki, et un air las du jeune shinigami.

- Non je n'ai pas peur du petit et ridicule Black Star, je vais te mettre la pattée de ta vie! Répondit la jeune meister sur un ton de défi en s'élançant sur le terrain de basket.

Après 5 minutes de jeux, qui furent marquées par les 7 paniers du descendant du clan Astral, ne faisant plus assez claire sur le terrain, la bande d'amis alla à l'appartement que partageaient Maka et Soul.


	2. Une lettre, une porte mal fermée

_**Une lettre, une porte mal fermée... **_

_... j'espère sincèrement que vous serez présents ..._

Même si ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse, même si elle ne considérait pas vraiment son père comme tel, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par le regretter, elle était quand même venue.

_... nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer de tels actes et c'est pour ce que, chers anciens élèves de Shibusen, je vous demande de vous joindre à moi dans cette guerre ..._

Elle se disait, en lisant la lettre, que tous ceux présents finiront par n'être que de vulgaires pions que Shinigami enverrait se faire tuer les uns après les autres, laissant ainsi le travail facile à ses favoris (nda. Ben quoi ? Tout le monde a des chouchous ...). Cependant _ces signatures_ lui semblaient si précieuses. Elle qui était pourtant persuadée d'avoir totalement fermé son cœur, apparemment il lui restait un peu de travail. Ça y est, elle commençait à regretter... Maka décida de laisser de côté ses réflexions et franchit les portes de Death City.

5 ans qu'elle était partie, 5 ans qu'elle n'était pas venue, mais rien n'avait changé. Bien sûr _Ils_ avaient essayé de la faire venir, mais elle avait toujours ignoré les lettres, mis à part celle-ci, qu'il s'agisse d'une invitation à passer « faire un petit coucou », que de cartons de mariages, baptêmes ou enterrements...

Xx ... xX

Soul sentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps, il se rappelait vaguement de cette sensation. Non pas qu'il ne se souvint pas de son âme, juste que ça faisait un sacré bout de temps... Son âme ? Comment pouvait-il la sentir ? Serait-elle à Shibusen ? Non, elle était trop distante pour qu'elle soit dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais elle était à Death City. Bien que ça lui parût étrange, il s'excusa auprès d'un jeune qui lui demandait « comment c'était Shibusen quand c'était vous en cours ? » et descendit les escaliers en courant; après tout ce temps il devait la voir!

Il fit le tour de la ville puis, ses recherches s'étant avérées vaines, alla jusqu'au terrain de basket où il se retrouvait souvent avec Black Star et qu'il aimait tant avant. Il s'attendait à trouver le terrain vide comme d'habitude, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, une jeune femme était assise sur un des bancs. Elle ne semblait pas très âgée, elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, elle portait des tennis noires sous un simple slim en jean's gris délavé, une ceinture de cuir brun tressé fixée à la taille retenait un dos-nu rose foncé dont l'aspect était adouci par un boléro rose pâle qui tombait légèrement de ses épaules. Un fin bracelet de chaînes ornait un de ses poignets rendant les trous de ses mitaines en résille grise moins lugubres, un jeu de colliers de perles multicolores donnait un peu de couleur à l'ensemble et un pendentif en forme de tête de chaton rendait le tout plus doux. Ses boucles d'oreilles carrées légèrement pointues donnaient une petite impression de violence tandis que ses longs cheveux blond pâle formant une tresse imposante reposaient sur son épaule. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle personne à Death City, pourtant il avait l'impression de connaître cette silhouette. Il essaya d'identifier l'inconnue, mais sa frange couvrait ses yeux et quelques mèches parmi cette dernière descendaient plus bas en forme de pointes et couvraient les détails de son visage. Sentant un regard inquisiteur posé sur elle, la jeune femme finit par relever la tête. Mais a peine l'eût-elle vu, qu'elle partit en courant vers les ruelles isolées de la ville. Pourtant il ne chercha pas à la suivre, trop surpris pour réagir. Après quelques minutes il émergea de sa surprise et remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là.

Xx ... xX

Pourquoi? Plongée trop profondément dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver et lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience que c'était lui il était trop tard, il était déjà devant elle. Pourquoi? Elle avait été totalement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle a uniquement su prendre la fuite comme le faisait auparavant Liz devant un fantôme. Non, en réalité la vrai problème n'était pas ça, le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le regarder en face et elle se doutait bien qu'il serait de même avec les autres. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'avait étonné, c'était le regard de Soul. Elle ne comprenait pas sa surprise, son âme n'avait pas changer alors il devait bien se douter que c'était elle; et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment changer: elle avait grandi, pris de l'assurance et avait à présent le corps d'une jeune femme. Pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas...

Elle repris sa marche à travers les ruelles sombres afin de rejoindre son apparemment, laissant ces tracas de côté. Dans un tournant elle ne put s'empêcher de quand même se regarder dans une vitre assez terne pour refletté ce qui l'entour. _Je n'ai presque pas changer..._

* * *

><p><em>Oki, désolé pour le temps que ça à pris mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur ^^'<em>

_Sinon: excellent, bon, bof, nul, pourri, "Va-te pendre ça vaudra mieux..." ?_


End file.
